


Tattoos, Dating, and Meltdowns. Sums up Life Pretty Well if You Ask Me.

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: I have no effing clue. Cute skinny Steve is a dork, there is plot, I'm just really tired and can't explain it right now. Help me tag in the comments, please.





	

-

            Steve sighed, and pulled his sweater on along with a beanie. He didn’t particularly want to go to work today, but Natasha would kill him if he didn’t show today. He slid into his converse easily and sighed once more when he heard his phone chirp from behind him. He went to answer and saw that it was from Wade.

            _Get ur ass out here Rogers or I won’t drive u anywhere evr again!_

            Steve rolled his eyes and replied. _I’m comin, hold ur horses._ He jammed his phone in one pocket, snagged his keys, grabbed his satchel, and left, locking his door on his way out. He was grateful to see Wade’s van and he climbed in, already shivering despite it only being mild autumn weather.

            “Man you’re thin. Do you eat enough?” Wade huffed, backing out of his parking space.

            “I eat plenty. Between you, Natasha, Bruce, and Tony, I will never have to worry about food again. I just don’t gain weight,” Steve huffed, getting comfortable in his seat.

            Wade huffed and jammed his phone on a little stand, almost immediately No.5 by Hollywood Undead was being blasted through the van as Wade drove off. Steve rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He ended up playing one of the ridiculous otome games Wanda had gotten him into recently. And he most certainly did not put his phone down to dance in his seat when Bottle and a Gun started blasting through the van.

            Wade was a dirty fucking liar if he said otherwise.

-

            “About time Rogers, you have a regular customer here and he’s not happy you’re late,” Natasha huffed.

            Steve walked behind the front counter of the tattoo parlor and saw Remy already seated at Steve’s bench and flirting with Logan who was already handling another customer. Steve walked over, greeting the eager Cajun with a happy smile and handing him his sketchbook.

            “Pick anything you want Rem. Just not any of the-“

            “Portraits. I know mon ami,” Remy winked at Steve and started flipping through the sketchbook. “Anyt’ing you say?”

            “Well, you are the reason my bills are already covered this month,” Steve said easily, settling onto his stool and taking off his sweater.

            “And mine,” Natasha piped up, coming over to look over Remy’s shoulder while caressing one of his heavily pierced ears.

            “I wan’ this li’l symbol here. You came up wit’ it, oui?” Remy asked, pointing to a small symbol Steve had come up with while listening to Wade talk about his ex. It was a small jagged moon over a broken cross.

            “Yeah. That’s another of mine,” Steve answered.

            “Good. Here, on my wris’,” Remy said, pulling aside some bracelets on his wrist.

            Steve nodded. “Black or…?”

            “Just plain black is fine mon ami,” Remy smiled, taking his bracelets off.

            Steve pulls out his ink, needles, gun, and cleaning supplies. Within fifteen minutes Remy has new symbol on his wrist and is shaking a glazed look out of his expression. Steve throws away the used needles and starts cleaning up his station when he hears the bell to the door ring. He turns and sees the most handsome man he’s seen in a long time enter the shop.

            He’s tall, with long-ish auburn hair to his shoulders, impossibly icy blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, but despite this, his face is handsome. All angles and high cheek bones with a straight nose, wide and slightly squared off jawline and a strong chin. His lips are kissable and yet chapped, just a little bit. Steve is instantly transfixed by his broad shoulders and he reaches for his sketchbook.

            Natasha greets the stranger, all smiles and smooth voice. “Hello. Welcome to the Widow Bite. You here for a consultation, tattoo, or piercing?”

            “Uhm, a bit of all three,” the stranger answers, and his voice sends shivers down Steve’s spine.

            This man’s voice is sex and whiskey, and deep. Though the way he’s dressed, Steve is a little shocked to see him in here. He looks around Steve’s age, if a little tired, yet it’s the neat Mama’s boy/college student look that’s throwing Steve off kilter.

            “Okay, well let’s get you in a consultation room first with one of our artists and myself and we’ll see where that goes before we start tatting and piercing you up,” Natasha smiles, gesturing the man to come behind the counter.

            Natasha gestures Steve and he follows her and handsome to a consultation room. Steve seats himself on the desk while Natasha sits behind it. The handsome customer sits in front of the desk and Steve admires his strong thighs as he does.

            “Okay, let’s start simple. Name?” Natasha asks, crossing one shapely leg over the other.

            “I’m James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky,” Bucky gives a small smile and rubs the back of his neck with one hand.

            “Okay Bucky, you said you were in for a piercing, tattoo, and consultation, yes? Why all three?” Natasha looks curious and Steve pulls one leg up to his chest getting comfy.

            “Well I know I’m getting a red star right here,” at this he points to his left deltoid. “And a…uhm… tongue piercing. The consultation is because I know I want something else as well, but I don’t really know what,” Bucky said, squirming a little.

            “A plain red star?” Steve asks, a little miffed at the simplicity.

            “Not quite that simple. I want it to look scuffed. Like a piece of metal that is all dull and has been through the ringer. Give it texture and shading,” Bucky clarified.

            “You got a picture?” Natasha asks, looking intrigued.

            Bucky nods and pulls out a polaroid, an honest to god polaroid, Steve almost laughs but keeps himself in check. He hasn’t seen a polaroid since he was a kid. But when he sees what’s in the picture he’s highly confused.

            “Is that a metal arm?” he asks while Natasha blinks like a concerned owl.

            Bucky laughs nervously before nodding. “It’s a prototype. I made it from some pretty crappy scraps, but if I hook it up to my computer I can move it just fine. Hopefully, one day, I’ll make a version that can connect with the nervous system and move like a real arm.”

            Steve feels his eyebrows raise and he looks at the picture again while Natasha gives Bucky an impressed and level look. She places the polaroid on the table and Steve can’t help but stare at the beat up, red star on the “deltoid” of the robotic arm. Steve nods then and he looks over at Bucky.

            “I can make that star for you. I’m guessing this is a little bit of a celebratory tatt? Because your prototype works?” Steve asks, tilting his head curiously.

            “Ah, yeah,” Bucky gives Steve a small, yet brilliant smile and Steve feels his lower stomach tighten.

            “And the tongue piercing? You know what that usually means right?” Natasha gives Bucky a little smirk, before showing hers off by rolling the stud along her lower lip.

            Bucky blushes a nearly impossible shade of red and Steve feels his stomach heat as it’s already tight. He’s really glad he has one leg pulled up to his chest, it would be impossible to hide his budding arousal otherwise.

            “Yes ma’am. I know what tongue piercings usually mean,” Bucky is clearly trying not to stammer and Steve swears he can feel his heart beat faster.

            “Okay, now why the second tattoo?” Steve asks, trying to move on.

            “Ah, I wanted to get something to…commemorate being braver. I never was the type to even consider a tattoo or piercing before, and…I just knew I’d want another after the star,” Bucky said easily, yet stammering somehow.

            “Heh. Well, for bravery, I suggest a bird,” Steve smiled.

            “I can see it,” Bucky gave Steve another brilliant smile.

-

            “So, Angry Smol, who has your panties in such an erotic twist you’re staring dreamily out the window of my van?” Wade asked as they pulled up to a red light.

            “What? I wasn’t…How could you tell? And stop calling me Angry Smol,” Steve growled a little and Wade just smiled.

            “I could tell because you looked like Dopinder when he was talking about Gita, his lady-love. Also, you are smol and angry. You only prove my point when you growl,” Wade laughed.

            “Who is Dopinder?” Steve asks, looking at Wade extremely confused.

            “This Uber driver I met earlier,” Wade answers. “Very interesting guy. He has a slight issue with his cousin who’s apparently out to win Gita, his lady-love’s, heart.”

            Steve just shook his head and stared at Wade for a solid minute before… ”How do you know an Uber driver?”

            “Because I drive for Uber. Occasionally. I find it fun,” Wade said with a tight smile.

            Steve rolled his eyes before laughing. “Only you Wade. Can we go get ice cream? I want bad-for-me food.”

            “Ooh, how about chimichangas, then ice cream? I really want the grease. That, or pancakes…”

            “Pancakes. You know I hate trying to eat Mexican with you. And the ride after.”

            “Works for me Angry Smol.”

-

            When Steve gets home that evening, he pulls a canvas out from his stash and immediately starts to work on a painting of Bucky. It’s a simple portrait of that beautiful smile that had caused Steve to nearly lose his shit earlier. After Steve feels he’s made significant progress on the painting, he goes back to his bedroom to jack off and sleep.

-

            The next morning, Steve finds himself in a small diner with Tony, Natasha, Clint, Wade, and Bruce, eating breakfast. Tony is talking about opening another Widow Bite location with some people he trusts, and seeing as he is their shop’s sponsor it’s hard to refuse. They settle for letting him get them a bigger better building and more local advertisement. Tony, owning the largest corporation in technology in the world, feels the need to spoil his punk crew.

            He even offered to let Steve live with him in Malibu if it meant seeing Steve actually eat. Steve often protests that statement as he eats more food than Wade, and Wade is a little bit of a pig at the table.

            “What’s got you thoughtful?” Tony asks Steve.

            “Stevie’s all hot and bothered over a new customer,” Natasha trills, petting Clint as though he’s a dog.

            “Oh?” Tony looks intrigued.

            “We’ve had this discussion Tony,” Bruce says softly.

            “I am not. Nat’s a dirty liar,” Steve protested near desperately.

            “You’re a terrible liar Rogers. Bucky Barnes gets under your skin with a mega-watt smile and icy blue eyes that melt whenever he looks at you too long,” Natasha sing-songs, smirking over her crepes.

            “Oh I saw it too. Angry Smol couldn’t get his mind off of this, Bucky Barnes I guess, all of yesterday afternoon. Astonishing since I paraded my tight ass all in front of him,” Wade laughs.

            Bruce gives Steve a sympathetic look before returning to his breakfast. Steve feels a sting of betrayal but accepts that Bruce is tired, and isn’t going to waste energy being angry on Steve’s behalf. No one really wants to see him angry anyways. It never ends well.

            “Angry Smol? Is that what you’re calling him now?” Tony asks, giving Wade a curious look.

            “He doesn’t like it. So, yes,” Wade said slowly, drawing out the oh in so.

            “Stop calling me that Wade,” Steve huffed, returning to his breakfast. He was hungry and Tony was paying, so he wasn’t about to let the pancakes and omelet go to waste.

            “Whatever you say Angry Smol,” Wade laughed, before turning back to Tony to continue their conversation.

            Steve sighed in defeat before looking at his arm, which was exposed despite the autumn chill outside. He looked at the tattoos he had crawling up his arm, curtesy of Logan. Steve had told Natasha when they started that he would never practice inking on himself. He was grateful that she let him keep to fruits and Logan’s left thigh. Logan was also a very good practice subject as he had the self-control of a saint and had slowly introduced movement and twitching to Steve while he practiced.

            Steve was proud to have steady hands, or the series of tattoos on Logan’s thigh would look like shit. Or rather, shittier. His current work was much steadier. Though, Steve was still entirely enamored with the work he did on his high-school friend, Peggy Carter. He’d done a “small” shoulder piece for her, and it was beautiful.

            “C’mon Steve, we’re waiting for you now,” Natasha said bringing Steve from his thoughts.

            Steve looked down and shoved the last of his omelet in his mouth, grateful he’d already eaten the pancakes. Then he got up to follow the rest of their happy group, tugging on his jacket as they left the diner.

-

            Back at the parlor, Steve was setting up his station when Bucky came in. Natasha happily welcomed him and Steve immediately set him up on his bench and started pulling his supplies out.

            “You seem eager to be inking me up,” Bucky comments, looking a little nervous.

            “Always eager to tatt a new canvas,” Steve smiles.

            “Is that all I am? I thought I was a paying customer,” Bucky jokes.

            Natasha comes over then and caresses Steve’s hair. “Steve here is our resident artist of all trades. He draws, and paints, and he can even do digital art. He designed the sign over our shop, and our logo.”

            Bucky looks at Steve with a kind of awe then and Steve feels his cheeks flush.

            “Nat, please. You’ll embarrass me,” Steve huffs, gesturing to Bucky to take off his shirt.

            “Wow. You’re amazing,” Bucky says it with that brilliant smile that lights up Steve’s world, and causes his stomach to tighten in arousal once more.

            “Thanks,” Steve smiles.

-

            Three hours later and Steve has finished Bucky’s star and has started the line work for the bird on his shoulder. A raven, sleek and beautiful, which will be done in another few sessions. Bucky said he wanted it in dark blues and greys, so Steve would do it in dark blues and greys.

            Steve cleaned up Bucky’s deltoid and shoulder and started running Bucky down the drill of how to take care of it.

            “I prefer you buy aquaphor since it’s gentler on open wounds, and that’s what a tattoo essentially is. An open wound,” Steve finishes his tirade on proper care only to see Bucky staring at him once more with that awed expression.

            “Go on a date with me?” Bucky finally asked after staring at Steve for god knows how long.

            Steve felt his heart leap into his throat and he couldn’t help but blink in shock. That meant Bucky had noticed his want. That was the only explanation.

            “Oh, I’m so sorry. That must’ve been really forward of me but I…” Bucky trails off and looks as flustered as Steve feels.

            “He accepts your date, he’s just embarassed,” Natasha says for Steve, walking over. “Now, we piercing your tongue today or tomorrow when Stevie finishes your raven?”

            “Uhm, tomorrow would be good. Apparently I have a date tonight,” Bucky gave Steve another dazzling smile and Steve felt his legs start to shake under him.

            “Sounds fun. In that case, Steve you have the rest of the day off to get ready for your date, and I’ll see you tomorrow Bucky,” Natasha smiles, heading back over to her counter of jewelry.

            Steve can’t help but tremble under the weight of Bucky’s stare and swallow nervously.

-

            Steve ends up going on that date. And another once Bucky’s tongue was done healing from the piercing. They end up going on a few dates, each time Steve is tempted to not show up. He’s tempted to block Bucky’s number and disappear. Because Bucky makes Steve feel like he’s on fire and Steve doesn’t know how to handle the attention.

-

            Steve is out, shopping with Natasha when he and Bucky run into each other. Natasha has convinced Steve to try on a cropped sweater and high-waisted skirt combo when Bucky sees them and comes over. He gives Steve one of his signature, dazzling smiles, and Steve feels absolutely ridiculous in his skirt.

            “Wow you’re pretty,” Bucky smiles, staring at Steve’s legs.

            “I’ve got skinny legs and knobby knees. You’re just flattering me,” Steve sighs, looking down.

            Natasha seems ready to get up from her seat and berate him when Bucky pulls Steve’s chin up and forces eye contact. Steve can literally feel his pulse when Bucky does this and his hands start to shake.

            “Steve Grant Rogers, you are the prettiest man I have ever laid eyes on. And I like your legs. All long and soft and lean,” at this one of Bucky’s hands sweep down Steve’s exposed thigh and the large tattoo there.

            Bucky’s eyes are then riveted on the tattoo down Steve’s leg, the swarm of ravens. Natasha, though she liked piercing, had done this one. She had taken one of Steve’s worst days, and gave him this. The pain had steadied him, and the subsequent days where he had healed his tattoo, he healed his emotional wounds.

            Steve couldn’t help but shiver under Bucky’s gaze. He wasn’t just shivering though, he was trembling.

            “Awe, you two are so sickeningly cute,” Natasha smiled.

            “Steve, you hear that? We’re cute,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear.

            Steve looks at Bucky’s collarbone trying to even his breathing, only to have Bucky pull him into a kiss. It’s more passionate than the chaste kisses they’d shared at the end of each date, and at some point Bucky is lapping at Steve’s teeth and pallet with his tongue. Steve is so swept up in kissing Bucky that he doesn’t hear the artificial shutter of Natasha’s phone’s camera going off until Bucky pulls away.

            “You should most definitely dress this cute on our next date,” Bucky smiles, stepping back and away from Steve before continuing on with his own shopping trip.

            “Let’s get you a dress and some stockings as well. A few skirts definitely couldn’t hurt your wardrobe. After all, Bucky likes your legs,” Natasha teases, ruffling Steve’s hair.

            “I’ll let you buy me as many skirts and dresses as you like if you delete the pictures of me and Buck kissing,” Steve says flatly, giving Natasha an unimpressed look.

            Natasha sighs but deletes the pictures off her phone, right then and there, much to Steve’s dismay, as he wanted to hold that one over her for a while. Next thing he knows, he has an entire wardrobe of female clothes and shoes, curtesy of the small black credit card Tony had handed Natasha for this shopping trip.

-

            Steve and Bucky’s next date has them in a library and Steve is shivering. The library is cold and he’s in a skirt, thin long-sleeve shirt, impractical ankle boots, and black knee high wool stockings. Bucky can’t seem to keep his eyes off of Steve though and eventually wraps his hoodie around Steve’s shoulders.

            “Thanks Bucky,” Steve says, burrowing into the warmth of Bucky’s hoodie.

            “Steve?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Do you actually like dating me?” Bucky looks down at the table then, eyes down-cast.

            “Yeah, why?” Steve sits up a little straighter.

            “You don’t ever invite me to just hang out with you and your friends, you don’t invite me into your apartment, even for non-sexual reasons, you don’t hold my hand while we’re out. I guess I just feel very shunned…I want to date you properly, be approved of by your friends, hold you… You don’t let me, so I thought you were dating me out of…pity I guess,” Bucky sighs at the end of his little tirade and when he looks at Steve, it’s with a hurt puppy expression that causes Steve to melt.

            “I… You’re so handsome and… You have this smile that could light up over half of New York, and the prettiest eyes I ever saw. I guess I just kept hoping that if I was distant, you’d see that you deserved better than some skinny tattoo artist from Brooklyn,” Steve says, feeling impossibly small under the weight of Bucky’s gaze.

            “Oh Steve. I wanted you the moment I saw you,” Bucky said, scooting closer to Steve and pulling the smaller male into his side.

-

            Steve is in Bucky’s lap, kissing his neck at a party Clint decided to throw. Natasha is wolf-whistling at him and Bucky and Sam, Bucky’s roommate, is joining her. Bucky pulls back and smiles, running his hands down Steve’s skinny-jean covered thighs. Steve smiles and settles down at Bucky’s side.

            “So we all finally get to see you two be cute and couple-y,” Sam laughs, sitting across from them.

            Wade comes over as well, but his eyes are on the TV.

            “Took me a while to get my Sweetheart comfortable with me wanting him,” Bucky smiled, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist.

            “Sweetheart? Man, you sound like a right nineteen forties gent. What’s next? When I next wear a skirt you’ll call me a Dame and treat me like a lady?” Steve asks, teasing Bucky.

            “Oh you have no clue. He holds doors open for any woman behind him. Some of the new age ones have been known to sock him in the face for doing so,” Sam says, taking a sip of his beer.

            Steve smiles. “I do have a gentleman on my hands. So sweet.”

            Bucky smiles and pulls Steve close while Sam continues to tell more stories of Bucky being a gentleman. They laugh and have a good-natured time until Wade suddenly starts freaking out at the TV.

            “Oh my god! Dopinder!” Wade shouts, standing up abruptly.

            “The Uber driver?” Steve asks, standing and walking over to Wade.

            He sees on the TV an Indian-American looking gentleman being arrested for kidnap and apparently accidental murder. The victim is apparently his cousin, a man named Bandhu,

            “Murder? Wade! What did you say?” Steve starts yelling immediately.

            “Say? I didn’t say anything!” Wade protests.

            “Why don’t I believe you! You say things to impressionable people all the time!” Steve feels his blood pressure rise significantly, in a way he hasn’t felt in years.

            “I don’t remember!” Wade says at last.

            “How do you not remember? Have you been taking your medication? Where’s your boyfriend? Peter!” Steve starts looking through the people at the party.

            “Peter said he was going to stay with his Aunt Mei this weekend,” Wade looked on the verge of full blown panic, and Steve could see that Wade was slipping into the same mentality he’d had while in the special forces.

            Wade looked on the verge of a flash-back or worse and Steve did the only thing he knew would calm Wade. Grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to sit with his head between his knees. It’s a low blow, and Wade only likes sitting like this and feeling vulnerable when he’s either at Steve’s apartment or alone with Peter. Steve shields him, as best he can from everyone else’s view until he can see Wade visibly calming down. Then he tosses Natasha his phone.

            “Open my contacts and go to Peter Parker. He’s the type to pick up fast, tell him Wade Wilson needs him. If he asks what’s wrong say flash-backs,” Steve instructs quickly.

            Steve kneels down by Wade, who’s murmuring constant _nononono_ ’s like a prayer. Steve gets his attention and starts counting with him. When they reach 41, they skip the number, until they reach 100. Rinse, repeat. Until Wade is decisively no longer panicking. Peter comes in and takes over for Steve eventually leading Wade back out to his car. Steve apologizes and Peter says something about understanding and having should’ve recognized when Wade wasn’t taking his pills.

            Eventually, Steve is back by Bucky’s side and Bucky is looking at him like he’d just averted World War 3.

            “Why avoid forty-one?” Sam asks, it’s clearly morbid curiosity on his face.

            “Forty-one confirmed kills,” Steve answers honestly. “All close-quarters combat. All messy. All while he was a teenager.”

            Now that Steve says it like that, he _feels_ like he averted World War 3. Sam seems to choke on his own air for a moment before looking at his boots, Natasha looks just as mortified before going and turning off the TV.

            “That’s enough of that for one evening,” Natasha says it with finality.

            Bucky pulls Steve closer, and practically uses him as a teddy bear after that. The rest of the evening passes smoothly, but the happiness from before doesn’t quite make it back. Steve feels like crap because of it.

-

            “Well Steven, it looks like the rise in your blood pressure was merely situational,” Doctor Erskine said in his heavily Germanic accent.

            “Thank you Doctor. I just wanted to make sure that the serum treatment was still working,” Steve sighed in relief.

            “Better safe than sorry,” Doctor Erskine smiled amiably. “You know Steven, you can still sign up for the donation treatment and we can give you more Vita Ray treatments to help with your belayed growth.”

            “I appreciate the concern Doctor, but I’m not a charity case and each of the last two Vita Ray treatments I couldn’t last more than two seconds before passing out. I’m just grateful to be healthy,” Steve sighs, pulling his shirt back on.

            “Of course. Remember to keep your hearing-aid on you for emergencies,” Doctor Erskine smiles, handing Steve a lollipop and patting him on the back on his way out.

-

            Steve is wearing a sequined black, princess dress, thigh high black wool stockings, and ankle boots. He and Bucky are at a nice restaurant and Steve has a clenching in his gut that today is going to be one of those days. He hasn’t been in a fight for a while and Bucky has been perfect, it just feels like the commercial of happiness, well mostly happiness (Wade was still recovering from his breakdown at the party), has come to an end and the regular scheduled programing is about to start.

            Start it does. Steve sees some poor woman being harassed and he can’t stand the sight. Without excusing himself from the table, he leaves Bucky and confronts the man. Within minutes Steve is sporting a new shiner and the man has been kicked out since everyone thought he’d just hit a woman.

            “Steve, are you okay?” Bucky asks the minute Steve is back in his seat.

            “Fine,” Steve answers gruffly, prodding at the area surrounding his eye.

            Bucky doesn’t look convinced but Steve continues on the rest of the evening like it’s nothing. When Bucky brings Steve home Steve feels terrible about ruining the date and invites Bucky inside for a bit.

            “Hey it’s okay. I’m just worried about you is all,” Bucky says evenly.

            “I don’t need you to worry about me,” Steve says with a pout.

            “You got socked in the face by some sleeze-ball. He was wearing a huge ring, and the shiner that’s gonna cause…” Bucky looks like he could go hunt down the man and hit him.

            “It’ll be gone by tomorrow,” Steve says.

            “That’s impossible. You don’t even have any ice on it or nothing.”

            Steve snaps then. “Buck please! I’m small not helpless. Three years ago, this bruise would’ve sent me careening back to my room in the live-in ward at the hospital. But I’m fine now, I heal easy. I say it’ll be gone by tomorrow, that means it’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

            Bucky looks stunned and Steve puts a hand over his mouth.

            “Steve? Why were you in the hospital?”

            Steve sighs before kicking off his ankle boots and sitting on the sofa next to a stunned James Buchanan Barnes. He pulls his legs under himself and leans into Bucky’s side.

            “Asthma, arrhythmia, belayed growth, fallen arches, scoliosis, diabetes, dairy allergy, degenerative heart-valve disease, protein allergy, mold allergy, dust allergy, fungus allergy, tuberculosis, lupus, stomach ulcers, and pernicious anemia. That’s why I was living in the hospital,” Steve says at last.

            Bucky looks horrified. “How are you okay?”

            “My mom was able to sign me up for an experimental treatment. The presiding Doctor was Doctor Erskine, who is now my regular physician. He was finally able to make a serum that reacted with all the bad in me, and get rid of it. It was injected into all my major muscle groups directly. If I had been able to withstand further Vita Ray treatment… I doubt I would look all that good in this dress,” Steve gives Bucky a weak smile.

            Bucky pulls Steve close to his side, arm wrapping easily around Steve’s side.

            “I’m not super-human because of the serum. I just heal from bruises easier. I’m still prone to infection from open wounds, I could still acquire cancer. It’s just harder to break my bones and bruise me,” Steve explains.

            “I just don’t like the thought of you being hurt. When you were hit I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Bucky pulls Steve onto his lap.

            Steve is shocked when he feels Bucky’s hands on his upper thighs, thumbs resting on the hem of Steve’s panties. Bucky’s hands are warm, almost impossibly so. Yet also very comfortable. Then the thigh high stockings were pulled down Steve’s legs and Bucky was caressing the tattoo on Steve’s thigh again.

            “Why do you want me Bucky?” Steve asks, soft and quiet and curious.

            “You’re amazing. You’re passionate about art and you’re an amazingly kind friend, you don’t like bullies and you’re always sticking up for the little guy. You’re so tough, I never met someone so small who could contain so much strength in my life,” Bucky smiles, running his hand through Steve’s fine blonde hair.

            Then, they’re kissing. Steve is rocking into Bucky’s stomach, hard and hot and aching, and Bucky is gripping his ass in both hands. Bucky’s hands are huge on Steve, holding him easily. Bucky’s fingers slip into the crack of Steve’s ass and he cries out, throwing his head back and writhing.

            The mad scramble for the bedroom leaves Steve gasping, panting for air with every kiss. Bucky is no better, but he’s holding Steve up against the wall like Steve is a paperweight. Once Steve gets Bucky’s shirt off, all the stops are pulled. Bucky’s hands are everywhere and Steve can’t stop whining.

            Something tears, his dress is gone, and Bucky’s mouth is molten and wet around his cock, the stud through his tongue causing Steve to shudder. Steve ends up pulling at that auburn hair he’s wanted to dig his fingers into since day 1. Trying desperately to fuck Bucky’s mouth.

            Before long he’s pinned to the bed, Bucky fucking his thighs and stroking his cock and whispering dirty things into Steve’s ear. He’s overwhelmed and ready to short circuit.

            But then he’s cumming, and cumming hard, his stomach spasming and his toes curling.

            “Oh sweet baby muffin,” he hears Bucky huff, trying to catch his breath.

            “I have to agree. That was great.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired and shouldn't be writing yet here I am. As usual.


End file.
